


Dirty Smut One Shots

by Ame_Lia_the_bi



Category: One Direction (Band), anime - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Foursome, Incest, Kinky, Multi, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Lia_the_bi/pseuds/Ame_Lia_the_bi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^^You know from the title. </p><p>Writes</p><p>-Threesome</p><p>-Foursome</p><p>-Fivesome</p><p>-Incest</p><p>-Daddy Kink</p><p>-GxG</p><p>-MxM; BxB</p><p>-GxMxB</p><p>-More hot stuffs just request</p><p>Please request! Request anything anytime! As dirty and smutty as possible! One Direction requests or normal requests! Anime requests also accepted<3</p><p> I will do ALL requests.</p><p>~Amelia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Smut One Shots

Special Friday Night

MXMXBXG

Jaden: 34

Jamie: 36

Jayson: 17

Jillian: 16

Jillian's P.O.V

Our family was anything but normal. First off, we had two dads. My brother, Jayson, and I were both adopted. Secondly, the four of us were in a sexual relationship since a year ago. It was great having three guys fvck me at the same time and watching them fvck each other too.

Today, we were having our 'special friday night' again. I was in my black lacy bra, which was hugging my C cup breasts, sitting on my dads' bed, with no panties on. My older brother, Jayson, was currently eating me out, and fingering my wet pussy as he knelt on the floor with only his boxers on. I wrapped my long legs around his neck bringing his mouth closer to my naked pussy as I watched him eat me hungrily and fingering my clit expertisely.

I moaned in satisfaction as he licked my c!it and added another finger. Our dads watched beside, Jaden in a black silk boxers while Jamie in a white boxers, both palming hard at the tents in their boxers as they watched the show.

To tell the truth, I'm actually the dominant when we are having sex. My dads and Jayson all listen to my every word.

I could feel myself cumming, and I stopped Jayson. "Go stand with our dads." I whispered as he obeyed silently and stood beside Jamie.

I looked at the three greek gods palming their cocks and I alsmost cummed. God they're so fvukng hot.

Jayson was 5'8 with black hair and brown eyes. Jamie was 6'1 with golden curls and sexy green eyes. And Jaden was 6'3 with brown locks and icy blue eyes. Jayson and Jamie had lickable six packs while Jaden had yummy eight packs. Mmmm I love my fucking men and boy so much.

I watched the sexy show for another minute with lust filled eyes before I commanded them to stop palming themselves and take off their boxers.

Nodding in satisfaction, I saw three huge and hard cocks slapped their respective owners' stomach as they stood proudly for me to admire.

All were thick and long, Jayson's was eight inches long, Jamie's nine while Jaden's was a whooping ten inches of meat.

I wondered for a minute what kind of show I wanted from them before I let them fvck me hard and senseless. I stood up. "Jamie daddy, bend yourself over the bed. Ass up high. Jaden daddy, go get me a nine inch vibrating dildo. And guys, no touching yourselves unless I say so."

Jamie moaned at the thought of the nine inch vibrating dildo deep inside his bubble ass, and wasted no time in bending over the bed and pushing his ass up as high as he could. Jaden quickly went to get what I wanted, his cock slapping his stomach with every step he took. God. That was fucking hot.

I got lube from the bedside table and tossed it to Jayson. "Finger fuck him now."

He immediately complied, opening the bottle of lube and lubing up his fingers. I smacked Jamie's ass once and he immediately moaned for more, trying to stick his ass out even more. My cum dripped down to the floor hearing his moans. He was such a filthy little whore for me.

Jayson wasted no time in putting two fingers inside his daddy. Jamie moaned, his ass sucking in his son's fingers immediately.

"More...more please. ..please..." He moaned out as Jayson begin to finger fuck him.

"You like your son's fingers fucking you, yeah?" I said and slapped his ass.

"Mmyeah...i love my baby boy's finger fucking me..." He whimpered in delight as Jayson added another finger, and another. Now he had four fingers up his ass. I watched in appreciation as Jayson's fingers appeared and disappeared inside his cute ass.

Jaden came back with the nine inch vibrating dildo, his magnificent cock swinging left and right like a pendulum. I got the thing from him and rewarding him with a long lick from the base of him cock to the tip of his bulbous head. He groaned. "Fuck yeah baby girl."

Jayson withdrew his fingers out of Jamie's, and he whimpered at the loss. I immediately shoved the dildo into his ass and grinned in satisfaction as he jerked upwards and groaned "Fuuucckkkk...."

I turned the dildo to the highest vibration setting and he was all fours on the bed.

"Fuck yourself with the dildo." I said, as I stood between Jaden and Jaysom at the side of the bed. He immediately begin to push the dildo in and out of his perky cute ass, and more cum dripped down me as I watched him moan filthily as he fucked the dildo hard and fast. Jaden and Jayson were also moaning at the sight, and both of them were leaking heavily from their purple tips.

Without saying anything, I gripped both their hard thick cocks with each of my hands and begin stroking them to the pace of Jamie's thrusting. The both of them moaned wantonly as they tried their hardest not to fuck my hand.

When I knew the three of them were going to cum, I removed my hands and asked Jamie to stopped fucking himself on the dildo.

All of them tried not to groan as Jamie went to stand between Jayson and Jaden, with the vibrating dildo still on highest and deep inside his ass.

They stood at the end of the bed and I laid down on the bed, spreading my legs apart and showing them my dripping pussy. I wasted no time in shoving three of my long fingers inside myself as I fucked my pussy hard and fast. All of them kept staring with lust at the sight of me fucking my own pussy, and moaning their names.

When I was about to cum, I ordered all of them to pleasure themselves and aim their cum at my wet pussy.

"Fuckkk......" I yelled as my stomach tightened and I cummed hard, my fingers furiously thrusting in and out of my pussy, and the three greek gods cummed too, their gorgeous cum shooting straight on my pussy, making it more sensitive. When all of us came down from our high, I allowed the three of them to clean their cvm and mine off my pussy, their three tongues licking simultaneously at my happy clit and making out with my naked pussy.

When my pussy was clean, I closed my legs and took off my bra, throwing it away. I granted their wish of cumming again on my big breasts as I stroked their hard and hot cocks. After they cummed, they licked their cum off my breasts.

I got up and looked at the three fucking sexy greek gods staring at me with lust, their cocks crowding near my face as they stood to their fullest glory.

"I'll fuck Jayson first. Jamie, all fours on the bed. Jaden, take out the dildo and fuck him hard and fast. I want to see the way your cock fucks and abuses Jamie daddy's red ass hole."

The three of them complied, and my horny brother wasted no time in sliding his thick cock inside of me. I groaned in delight as he thrust into my g spot hard and as he sucked on my left nipple hungrily and pulled my right nipple with his fingers. Oh god, I love it when my brother fucks me while pulling my red, hard nipples.

"Fvcking sexy, lil sis." Jayson moaned as he kissed me hard, shoving his tongue inside of me and tasting every bit of my mouth. On our left, our dads were fucking hard. Jaden thrusted ruthlessly into Jamie's prostate every time he slammed inside of Jamie's red ass hole, and Jamie mewled as Jaden slapped his ass.

I reached my hand out and gripped Jamie's leaking cock, making him cry out in surprise. I hand fucked him fast and rubbed my own pussy in time to Jayson's thrusts. It looked like our dads were going to cum, so I ordered them to. Jamie yelled out in satisfaction as white hot cum shot out of his pulsating cock, and Jaden came inside Jamie, and he thrusted even quicker as he rode out his high.

"Pleasure me and Jayson. And I want to suck Jamie's cock now." I ordered them and Jamie immediately placed both his legs on the side of my neck and guided his cum cock to my waiting mouth. Wasting no time, I immediately swallowed him. I licked his tip and slide my mouth up and down.

Suddenly he jerked, pushing his cock even deeper into me, as he hung to the head board. I looked and say Jayson thrusting into me and eating out Jamie's ass at the same time, swallowing all of Jaden's yummy cum.

Jaden's rough hands were massaging my big breasts and I started to tease the tip of his cock.

I felt the familiar clenching in my stomach, and I cummed soon after. Jayson groaned into Jamie's ass hole as he thrusted into my tight walls, and shot his hot load into me.

Jamie thrusted hard into my stretched mouth, and cummed ihard nto me. I swallowed every last drop. Jaden came into my hand as he frantically massaged my breasts and grunted in satisfaction.

Was this over? Not yet.

Next, I allowed Jayson to fuck Jamie and I rode Jaden's long thick cock. I kissed Jamie desperately as I bounced up and down, my huge breasts swaying with my movement. Jaden had one hand on my right nipple, twisting and playing with it, and the other finger lubed and finger fucking his son's ass hole hard.

I came twice, Jaden once, and Jamie and Jayson thrice. We took turns cleaning cum of our bodies as the three men kept groping at their favourite huge breasts and fingering my pussy.

It was almost midnight, but our lust still was there. I ordered Jayson to ride Jamie hard as I sat my wet pussy on Jamie's face, letting him eat me out as I made out with Jayson, and him and me watching Jaden as he played with his nipples and stroked his cock for us to watch and enjoy.

After Jamie, Jayson and me came we crawled over to Jaden with our ass in the air. We licked and took turns swallowing our favourite ten inch cock and his heavy pink ball sacs. I allowed him to cum twice, and we happily cleaned him off.

I see that my greek gods were good boys today, so as a finishing, I let all the three of them fuck me together, their favourite.

Jamie prepared my ass, while I had my head comfortably on a pillow, opening my legs wide and fingering my pussy with four fimgers for Jayson and Jaden to see as they helped each other stroke each other's cock. When Jamie had prepared me, Jaden and Jamie knelt on the bed, holding their cocks together. I adjusted my wet pussy above them, and slid down.

"Fuckk....yeah....." the three of us said simultaneously as the two thick cocks entered my tight pussy. I hung on to my two men as I adjusted to the two cocks throbbing inside me.

Then, I felt a penetration and Jayson's cock entered my ass. I hissed at the searing pain as he slid deep into my ass. I felt so full, with three huge cocks inside my two holes.

Slowly, I started to ride my three beautiful cocks, and I went faster and faster, even desperate. I was locked into a three way kiss with Jamie and Jaden as they held onto my hip. Jayson was biting seductively on my neck and shoulders, creating dark love bites as he fondled my huge breasts in his hands.

I moaned as the cocks twitched inside of me, and Jayson pulling my nipples. I grunted out in ecstasy as my walls tightened impossibly tight against my sexy dads' cocks, and my as gripped hard onto my brother's fat cock. I cummed so hard I was seeing stars as my brother and dads desperately thrusted up and down inside my holes and squeezed my breasts and nipples.

They all came at the same time, filling my as and pussy with their cum. When they had rode out their high, I removed their cocks away from my hole and let them clean my abused ass and sensitive pussy.

They did so happily, sucking in all their cum and sharing small kisses. They really loved cleaning my beautiful pussy, licking my pussy over and over and giving it small kisses as they lapped up my juices.

As a final reward, I cleaned each of their cum covered cocks, ass in the air, letting them fondle it, grip it or smack it.

Finally, the sun was almost up. I cuddled with my three men, all of us smelling like sex and sweat, and we fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two? Comment!
> 
> Please give me requests! As dirty and smutty as possible! One Direction requests or normal requests! Anime requests also accepted<3
> 
> ~Amelia


End file.
